


Fluffy

by raggedy_ginger



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cullen looks so fluffy, Cullen's Cape thing looks so fluffy..., F/M, Haven looks like a place I'd complain in a lot, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 07:22:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9537725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raggedy_ginger/pseuds/raggedy_ginger
Summary: Haven is cold and wet and horribly close to a frozen lake.The only redeeming factor is the Commander...





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while!♥  
> Enjoy!

"I officially hate this place. Haven should have stayed as a heretic village that no one knew about." I hissed furiously while pulling off wet outer clothes as I walked.   
"Why is she completely soaked...?" Cullen asked hesitantly and Varric snorted.   
"She fell through the ice and into the lake. She also doesn't like the snow anymore."   
"Or Haven." Solas added.  
"Or those stupid templars and mages and Venatori. They can all drown in that stupid lake." I ranted as I stomped through the snow, skin prickling from the cold and teeth chattering. "Why aren't we set up somewhere warm. Without ice and snow and those irritating nobles."   
"Herald-"   
"Call me that again and you better pray to Andrastre I don't shove my Solas' staff up your ass and Varric's crossbow down your throat." I threatened the Commander and heard Solas and Varric snicker behind me as the imposing man paled and took a step away from me. "Y/N." He spoke hesitantly.   
"What." I growled and rubbed my arms to try and warm up.  
"Why not go inside?" I turned a violent glare on him.   
"Because I'm set to leave on a mission as soon as Cassandra is finished speaking to Leliana."   
Cullen stared at me thoughtfully for a moment.   
"Come here." I quirked an eyebrow at him and he simply stared at me. "Just do it."   
With a sigh I stepped in front of him and was forced to glare up at him.   
"What now?" I grouched and was surprised by the smirk that graced his handsome features as he suddenly pulled me against his chest, his arms wrapping around my waist as he pulled his heavy cloak around both of us.   
I squeaked but didn't resist, his warm body too toasty to move away from. Instead I sighed and tucked my head under the cloak while molding my body against his.   
"I'll never threaten to shove anything down your throat again." I muttered gratefully as he chuckled and gently rubbed my back.   
"And up my ass ?" He queried and I snorted.   
"Don't push it, pretty boy."


End file.
